


Coffee Date

by kingburu



Series: Olympus University [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/pseuds/kingburu
Summary: Coffee dates would be easier if Nico didn't have students ogling him. Or his ex-boyfriend showing up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: Olympus University [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772662
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	Coffee Date

Being on a coffee date would be a lot easier if—

“Professor di Angelo, um—I went to your office hours and you weren’t there.”

—Jason and he weren’t interrupted every five seconds.

“Oh—sorry about that. What do you need?” _You’re such a liar_ , Nico thinks and doesn’t say.

“I was wondering if you could tell me if my response to the essay question on the homework met the requirements you listed.”

“Not a problem.” Nico sets down his cup of coffee. A sleeping Lupa shifts in his lap, yawning softly before she burrows into his hoodie. Nico accepts his student’s notebook quietly and quickly scans over it. “This looks fine. Excellent, actually.”

His student beams.

“I’m guessing Mister Haddock explained it well, then,” Nico tries to say as casually as possible, “after he came up here twenty minutes ago?”

Nico flashes a stern look to a group of students not too from the booth where Jason and he are sitting. They all flinch as they see his gaze, and pretend that they aren’t eavesdropping at all.

The student twitches, grinning nervously, and tips his hat. “Um—he’s not very good at…explaining things. I figured I’d ask you just in case.”

“Then you probably shouldn’t be sitting next to him in my class either, Mister Hamada.” Jason arches an eyebrow, looking more amused than Nico can conjure. “Then again—as I recall, you and your brother were busy playing _paper football_ this morning.”

Mister Hamada freezes. His lips curl into a subtle grimace.

This time, Nico can’t hide his amusement. He turns to Jason, breaking his grimace. “Paper football?”

“Oh yeah,” Jason gloats. “I won.”

Snort.

“I take it this was one of the classes that I _didn’t_ attend?” Nico muses.

“Me against 150 kids. I could’ve used your help,” Jason jokes. He pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiles goofily. Nico rolls his eyes.

“Um,” Mister Hamada asks, “may I go?”

“Oh. Yeah. Let us know if you have _any_ questions,” Nico says. He wishes he wasn’t required by the school to say that. While he doesn’t mind helping out his students with whatever they require, Nico can’t help getting a little uncomfortable when his students invade on his personal time.

_It’s not really a date_ , he reminds himself. Two professors getting coffee hardly qualifies as a date.

Even _if_ that professor’s dog has made a nest out of your lap.

“Okay,” Mister Hamada says. He shifts awkwardly before nodding his head towards Nico’s lap. “Um, cute dog.”

“Thanks,” Jason beams.

Like that. _Like that._ Nico’s face scrunches and he keeps from smacking himself in the forehead.

Mister Hamada’s eyes widen, but he says nothing before scurrying back to his friends.

“Nice kid,” Jason says. “Don’t you think?”

Nico snorts. “You really played paper football with him?”

“How could I not?” Jason’s lips curl into a tiny smile and makes a gesture. “When you get a hundred points if you smack Professor Grace between the eyes?”

“I think you’re too buddy-buddy with your students.”

“Better that than the alternative.” A quiet laugh leaves Jason’s mouth and he shakes his head. “My stepmom sent me to this prestigious prep school in San Francisco as soon as I learned how to walk. _Jupiter Academia._ I hated it.”

“Top of the class, in every club imaginable, and on at least five sports teams.”

Jason blinks, looking bewildered.

“You seem like the type,” Nico remarks simply, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. He shrugs, and then grimaces, wondering if his words came out more rudely than they sounded in his head.

“I’m that _type_ , huh?”

Nico shrugs, but his body is completely tense. He doesn’t break eye contact with Jason, but his foot starts tapping nervously under the table.

“I was only on two sports teams.”

He blinks. Nico watches Jason’s lips break into a smile, and the other professor looks amused.

“Lacrosse and track,” Jason elaborates. He looks up to the sky, then makes three tick marks with his hands. “Fencing, too, if that counts as a sport. I’m pretty good at fencing.”

That piques Nico’s interest. He tries to imagine Jason at a fencing tournament or with a sword—but the silly side of him suddenly dresses Jason up as Luke Skywalker in his head with a light saber—and that makes him smile.

“What?” Jason doesn’t question the sudden grin on Nico’s face. He laughs—a soft, sweet chuckle. “My stepmom wanted me to be an all-around American Boy, but it’s pretty hard if you’re not that smart.”

“You’re plenty smart,” Nico admonishes. He frowns—knowing he’s the last person on earth who should be instilling self confidence in anyone—but does so anyway. Nico’s about to reach out and squeeze Jason’s hand reassuringly, but pauses. Instead, he plays it off by petting Lupa on the head.

She wakes up, whines at him, and goes back to sleeping.

“Thanks.” There’s some tension in Jason’s eyes. It’s then Nico realizes that as friendly as Jason is, Jason isn’t as open as Will Solace or Frank or Percy. The _you seem like the type_ comment hurts Jason more than he wants to let on—and Nico feels like an idiot for saying that.

“I got my GED when I was sixteen,” Nico explains. He keeps from smacking himself. Nico doesn’t exactly like making _himself_ the center of attention, either. “Homeschooled for most of my life. You wouldn’t believe what kind of shock it is to get out of the house. It’s—like stepping out of the Underworld and realizing everything on the other side is different.”

“That big of a step for you, huh?” Jason asks, amused.

Nico shrugs in a nonchalant fashion and sinks back in his seat. And it’s left at that. Two private people awkwardly trying to bond and bumping noses in the process.

( _Bumping noses_ is a bad metaphor, but whatever.)

He starts racking his brain, every instinct in his body screaming about how this is a bad idea. Talking to Jason isn’t _bad_ —but Nico’s brain melts to goop when he realizes how scared he is when they _run out_ of things to talk about.

Fiddling with the paper sleeve on his coffee, Nico tries to think of what else to talk about. He can _feel_ students’ eyes from the booth opposite of them, waiting for something. Nico wrinkles his nose when he notices _find things to talk about_ turns into _find excuses to leave_ in his head.

Maybe he’d be less nervous if he hadn’t angrily barged into Jason’s office earlier or accused him of being married. Ugh.

“You play any games with your students?” Jason’s question makes Nico jump. “Like paper football?”

Looking up, Nico blinks owlishly. His heart skips a beat when he sees the smile over Jason’s face—immaculate and sweet like the one in the photo he’d gotten a few weeks earlier. Nico chews on the inside of his mouth, not trusting what would come out.

It hits him how relaxed Jason is. That…they could be quiet and _relaxed._ Jason doesn’t seem offended at the lull in conversation, and Nico’s grateful for the silences.

“Other than, _Guess Who Professor di Angelo is dating?_ ” Nico snorts.

Jason laughs. “My students haven’t even brought it up.”

“You’re the new teacher. Students aren’t sure how to react.” Nico shrugs. “I hear neutral things from most of them. They think your workload can be a bit much, but your pacing with the lesson plan is good. They like you.”

“Not as much as they like you.” Jason chuckles softly under his breath and leans over the table. “Seriously—they rave on and on about your class. I’ve seen the papers—a lot of people pass your class with flying colors, and European History isn’t something people can get right away.”

Nico blinks. He feels his cheeks heating up. He hears a giggle—and shoots glare at Haddock and Hamada. Their group quickly quiets down.

When Nico looks back, he sees that Jason’s cheeks are a little red, too. Jason looks embarrassed, at least—that way Nico doesn’t have to carry this whole notion on his own shoulders. 

“Did…this ever happen with your ex-boyfriend?” Jason asks. Nico’s glad that he sounds reluctant to ask.

“Our students rarely crossed,” Nico explains. “And we kept the relationship…under wraps.”

_He_ did, at least.

“And I’m very private about my personal life,” he continues. He rubs his temples and shakes his head. “At least before… _this._ ”

“I can deny it in my next lecture.” Jason shrugs. “And we can…see each other less. I guess dropping by your classes so often does sound weird.”

Cheeks heating up, Nico notices Jason fails to mention that _Nico_ started it. He’d popped into Jason’s class on the first day of school out of amusement—some stupid once-a-month need to satisfy his funny bone. Nico has his moments where he feels the need to size someone up—especially if that someone was doing the same thing to him.

(He makes a mental note to stop hanging out with their department head, Jackson.)

“I don’t really mind,” Nico blurts out admits his thoughts. He plays with the paper sleeve again. “I like having your company there. It’s…refreshing.”

When he looks up, he sees Jason smiling at him so brightly that the other professor could light up a whole town. “I like your company, too.”

Nico fidgets. A smile curls against his lips, and he tries to hide it under a hand. He shakes his head, unsure of what to say—but in a good kind of way.

“Listen,” Jason says a moment later, his voice shy. “I know that…our students _thinking_ of us being a couple is weird, but would you ever want to—”

“Hey, Nico.”

Nico flinches at the new voice intrusion, and cocks his head to the side. Once he realizes who it is, he stands to his feet and tries not to grimace. “Will.”

Will’s dressed in the same fashion he always is—a scrubs top, blue jeans, and a pair of flipflops—two out of three of which that Nico’s certain aren’t allowed in surgery. His blond hair is loose, eyes still shining with mischief, and his stupid smile on his face. He turns to Jason and extends a hand. “Professor Solace. Professor Grace, right? I’ve heard good things about you.”

Jason blinks at the hand in front of him and chuckles softly. “I can’t be the only professor to mistake a room, can I?”

“Nah. Most of your hard time comes from being the new guy.” Will snickers. “And you crossed this guy—” Will gestures to Nico and Nico grimaces. “—who’s well-liked by most of the students. I was the last new guy—transferred in the middle of a semester a few years back. Like— _tada!_ Here I am.”

“Good to know.” Jason arches an eyebrow, looking nothing less than polite, and shakes Will’s hand.

It’s then that Nico realizes something is tucked in Will’s arm. Will catches him staring—and that stupid sunshine smile gets redirected towards him. “It’s getting cold, so I figured you’d want this back. Some of your stuff is still at my apartment.”

“Thanks.” Nico hastily takes it back—realizes it’s his aviator’s jacket, and blinks. “Oh. Thank you.”

“Yeah, you still have some of your stuff at my place,” Will says with ease. His voice is smooth, like he’s singing a melody without having to try. Nico’d bet that all Will has to do is walk outside and the rain would stop. “Swing by some time and pick it up, okay? Or we can grab coffee or something—we haven’t had time for each other in a while.”

“That’s kind of the point when you stop dating people,” Nico retorts flatly. He rolls his eyes. “But you’re right. I’d like my stuff back.”

“Cool.” Will beams at him. He looks back and forth between Jason and Nico—and blithely continues, “Wednesday work for you?”

“Actually, Wednesday’s—”

“Please. You can put a hold on your comic book store adventures on hold to get your jackets back. Or if you’d like—just cancel class and pretend you’re sick.” Will pats Jason on the shoulder and grins. “You know he cancels class when they’re ahead on the lesson plan just to go buy video games?”

“ _Do not_ ,” Nico grumbles.

“ _Anyway_ —” Will turns to Jason again. “Watch this one. He eats a grape and calls that breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Immediately, Jason cocks his head towards Nico and flashes a look of concern. Nico waves his hand dismissively.

“See you Wednesday, Neeks.” Will reaches over, pecks Nico on the cheek, and trots off elsewhere.

There’s a collective gasp behind them.

_“Love triangle_ ,” one student whispers, “the plot thickens.”

Nico grinds his teeth. It’s the only thing he can do to ward off an incoming headache.

Eventually, Jason clears his throat—which forces them back in their seats. “So…boyfriend?”

“I think you can see why we broke up,” Nico says. He sighs and wipes the wet spot on his face.

“Was that the guy that…?” Jason makes a gesture with his shoulders—which apparently is supposed to mean, _you were almost engaged to?_

Nico makes another face. One that he usually makes before telling his class to stop discussing his personal life. “You can tell in the way he smiles that he has _great_ taste in men.”

A smile quirks against Jason’s lips. He’s probably trying not to ask how someone as _happy_ as Will can be with someone as _grouchy_ as Nico. “I mean… _I_ think you’re great.”

The other professor bites the inside of his mouth and hopes he isn’t as red as he feels. “You were saying something? Before…ahem. That?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason’s smile becomes tight—but he says nothing else. Instead, he stands to his feet again. “It’s getting late, though. My afternoon class is starting soon.”

“Oh.”

“Walk you back to your office?” What? “I mean—if you don’t mind the company?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Jason beams, way too satisfied with that answer than Nico can understand why.

The walk back to their offices is a silent one—but it’s a nice silent and Nico realizes he appreciates the small gaps in their conversations.

(Something that Will never did.)

They get to Nico’s office door—which is at the other end of the hall, and Nico fidgets in place.

“Well,” Jason says awkwardly. “Thanks for the company.”

“You too.” Nico tucks his hands in his pockets—and remembers that his aviator’s jacket is heavy in his arm.

Lupa stares at him enthusiastically, tongue out and tail wagging. She barks.

“You too, Lupa.” A smile curls against Nico’s lips and he bends over to pet her on the head.

“She likes you a lot.” Jason grins—looking especially satisfied. “And that’s hard.”

_I know that feeling_ , Nico thinks. “I could watch her, if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Just until class is over.” He shrugs. “Otherwise she’s going to be alone in your office, right?”

“Yeah.” Jason’s eyebrows furrow with worry. He looks down to Lupa—who in turn wags her tail at him, oblivious. “I mean—if you think you’re okay with it.”

“Totally okay with it.”

“Okay. Thanks— _a lot_ , Nico.”

“No problem.” Nico bites the inside of his mouth, trying not to smile and desperately failing.

“Bye, girl.” Jason leans over—and looks awfully big as he scoops Lupa up and lets her lick his face. He grins—and Nico wrinkles his nose. “Take care of him, okay?”

Another five minutes pass, with Jason blubbering to the dog and until _Lupa_ looks like the one seeing Jason off like a proud owner. Nico rolls his eyes as Jason finally hands him the leash and leaves—after cheerily saying another _thanks._

*

A few minutes later, a student comes in. “Professor Di Angelo, I’d like to discuss the grade that I got on the last…”

Nico stares at the girl as her eyes fall to Lupa. He tries his best not to glare at her—and fails. “Not a word about the dog.”

She squeaks—and whatever she planned to say quickly flies out the window. “Um, okay.”

Even though she redirects the subject back to their last homework assignment, Nico can see her eyes drifting back to the dog—with the occasional question of _Where’s Professor Grace?_

He sighs when she finally leaves, and Lupa settles under the desk on top of Nico’s feet.

“You like me, right?” Nico muses.

Lupa looks up to him curiously, wags her tail, and chews on one of his shoelaces.

Another sigh leaves his lips. “I wish that answer was as clear with your owner.” 


End file.
